


Another Day At The Office

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: You take me to the top, I'm ready forWhatever it takes'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins - "Whatever It Takes", Imagine Dragons





	Another Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> It's pure smut, that's all there is to it. This doesn't fall in a distinct place in the canon but if I had to, I'd probably place it in the Season of Secret Sex.

__   
_ You take me to the top, I'm ready for _ __   
_ Whatever it takes _ __   
_ 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins _ __   
  


 

Mulder’s hands worked feverishly at the buttons on her blouse while his lips lay claim to the side of her neck.  He tasted her pulse with his tongue and caught notes of juniper on her skin.  He was able to remove the edges of her silk shirt from the waistband of her skirt allowing it to gracefully flow open and graze across her breasts.

 

Scully was moving at a similar pace and unbuttoned him enough to give him room to remove the shirt overhead.  Her hands ran along the well-defined track of abdominal muscles down to the chiseled cuts near his hips.  His cock was straining against the fabric and she guided an eager hand down to stroke him over the material.   _ Jesus Scully _ … he uttered before his mouth met hers once again, tongue hot and heavy.  Scully felt her clit throb as she pushed closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest.  Her pulse raced at the subconscious fear of being caught in the act, but she knew full well that no one would find them entwined in the back corner of their basement office.

 

Mulder pushed her shirt off her shoulders and nibbled the exposed skin, fingers digging deep into her lower back.  Scully withdrew her hands from his hips for a moment to let the clothing fall to the floor.  Her hands returned to his neck and she brought his forehead to meet hers.  Their breath was heavy.  

 

_ Touch me _ ...she purred.  Mulder gave a wry grin and grasped the fabric of her skirt, inching it up her thighs to her hips.  In this moment she was glad she stopped wearing nylons, it saved a pair from being torn apart.  His hand caressed her firm ass before sliding in between her thighs.  Scully felt her knees weaken as he massaged her clit through her already damp underwear.  

 

_ Yes, just like that… _  Mulder positioned her so she could brace herself on the desk and he nudged the desk chair back giving him more clearance.  He gently bent her forward and pulled her underwear down the rest of the way.  She inhaled sharply as air hit the moist skin.  He continued his intricate swirls and pressure in between her folds with the pad of his middle finger.  

 

_ Mulder I’m so wet _ ... 

 

_ You are amazing Scully... _ he whispered into her ear as his fingers slipped inside.  She rocked her hips against his hand and stretched further across the desk urging him to go deeper.  Mulder felt high on the aroma of her sex, he worked his fingers upward causing a series of wonderful vowel sounds to escape her lips.  Scully gave little warning before she came.  She collapsed on top of the desk and her release caused Mulder to withdraw his fingers as she collected her breath.  A wet hand rested on her hip as she slowly straightened up and turned to face him.  She had a gleam in her eye as she brushed a wash of hair behind her ear.  

 

Scully quickly undid his belt and pants then sat him down in the desk chair and locked the wheels with the toe of her shoe.  Mulder’s hands gripped the side of the chair as she peeled open the front of his pants revealing his glistening cock.  She took him in her hand and angled herself over his lap.  With a slow and calculated ease she lowered down and he caught her hips, fingers twisting the material of her skirt.

 

_ Mmmm….Scully _

 

As she found her rhythm, she leaned forward putting her breasts at Mulder’s eye level.  He slipped one out of the Tiffany blue-colored bra and greedily squeezed the soft flesh.  His thumb ran over the peach-toned peak as held on to her and watched the back and forth motion of her chest.  It was surprising that she did not spill out of her bra entirely.  His cock swelled inside her, filling up every centimeter and her muscles tightened with each thrust. Heat and moisture between them built an intoxicating bouquet. Scully had her hands on his shoulders, her head dipped down ever so slightly as she closed her eyes and drove deeper and harder.    

 

_ I’m s-so close…  _ Mulder said in an airy tone.

 

_ Come for me _ ...Scully responded in the same hushed voice.  And with those three words dripping in sensuality he obeyed, bucking into her with an ecstatic ferocity.  Mulder’s mouth latched onto her shoulder as he tried to stifle himself.  As her own orgasm was triggered, she wrapped her arms around his back and felt her voice escape her throat in a silent scream that almost stopped her heart.  La petite mort indeed.  

 

Scully stayed on Mulder’s lap for a moment longer as their breathing returned to normal.  The light in the office seemed to soften in their afterglow.  His eyes searched her with a loving gaze.  A pang of modesty caused him to readjust her breast back in the cup of her bra.  Her hands framed his face and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  He gave a tired smile and tightly embraced her then stood slowly, gently sliding out as he let her feet find the floor.  They began to clean up and retrieve articles of clothes in various piles around the office. 

 

“I think it’s going to be a good week,” Mulder quipped as he fixed his shirt and tie.  Scully gave her jacket a shake and neatly lay it over the back of her chair in front of the desk.

 

“No arguments here, G-Man.” Scully replied as she smoothed the front of her shirt and tucked it back into the waistline of her skirt.  She gave an approving look his way and he flashed that characteristic smile with just a hint of something extra. 


End file.
